


Of Roses and Humanity

by imnothere121



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Rosalie Rutherford Becomes the Inquisitor, Tags Subject to Change, a bit less than Canon-Typical Violence, i??? actually have a beta?????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnothere121/pseuds/imnothere121
Summary: Rosalie Rutherford was young the last time she saw her brother in person, so when she hears he will be at the Divine Conclave she goes against her sisters wishes and goes to find him.She didn't quite count on everything exploding.Or being blamed for it.---Title comes from Hope for Humanity roses. They're hardy and flourish in cold climates.





	1. The Wrath of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> me: I should work on my other fics and actually finish them
> 
> my brain: or you could write something completely different about a character you know basically nothing about
> 
> me: shit you rite
> 
> and so this was born

Rosalie woke to a terrible pain coursing through her arm. An anguished shout tore itself from her throat as she jerked into consciousness. When the pain finally passed, she was left breathing heavily, staring up at the ceiling above her and feeling the cold from the stones below her seep into her bones. With great effort, she pushed herself up so she was kneeling, the jangling of the chains on her wrist jarring in the silence. She looked around, her entire body going stiff as she took in the guards around her, swords drawn. But… why? Why was she chained? Why was she under guard? The last thing she remembered before that strange… dream? Was it a dream? Or was she really in that green-tinged wasteland with the spiders and the glowing woman? Did it matter? Rosalie squeezed her eyes shut, trying to remember. She was in the Temple of Sacred Ashes, looking for Cullen. She was in a hallway and then… nothing. But there must have been something, anything for these guards to look at her with such unbridled hatred. The pain from before flared again, lesser this time, but now that her eyes were open she could see the source: a mark on her left hand, glowing a familiar green.  _ Not a dream, then. _

Before Rosalie could make sense of that, the door in front of her slammed open. Two women entered, one taller with cropped, dark hair and wearing full armor, the other with chin-length, red hair that was covered by a purple hood. Both radiated authority. As the dark-haired woman approached, the guards sheathed their weapons. The woman didn’t stop until she was standing right in front of Rosalie, forcing her to crane her neck to see the woman’s face.

“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now,” the woman growled with a pronounced Nevarran accent. “The conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you,” the woman continued, and Rosalie could swear her heart stopped.

“What do you mean, ‘everyone is dead?’” She asked, her desperate words coming out in a hoarse whisper.

The armored woman didn’t answer and simply squatted at Rosalie’s left side and took her wrist in a tight grip and yanking her marked hand to eye-level. “Explain. This.” As if in response to the woman’s command, the mark flared again, the pain now a dull throb.

“I- I can’t,” Rosalie stuttered, knowing they wouldn’t believe her.

“What do you mean you can’t.” The not-question was nearly spat.

“I don’t know what that is, or how it got there,” Rosalie pleaded, only seeming to anger the Nevarran woman more.

“You’re lying!” She lunged forward as if to strike Rosalie, only to be pulled back by her companion.

“We need her Cassandra,” the younger woman said, an Orlesian accent coloring her words. She held the other woman there with a tense look.

“I don’t understand,” Rosalie said, breaking the silence that had taken over the room. The red-haired woman turned away from Cassandra and walked forwards, stopping in front of Rosalie’s kneeling form. “All those people… my brother.” Rosalie’s entire body felt numb. There were hundreds of people in and around the temple when she arrived if they were all gone…

“Do you remember what happened? How this began?” Rosalie was startled out of her thoughts by the as-of-yet still unknown woman’s hard words.

Rosalie clenched her eyes shut, brow furrowing as she tried to remember what happened in that dream-like place. “I remember… running.  _ Things _ were chasing me. And then… a woman?” If that  _ was  _ what that glowing form was. It had certainly looked like a woman.

The slight woman in front of her shifted, her interest piqued. “A woman?”

Rosalie nodded slowly. “She reached out to me, but then…” she trailed off and let out a frustrated sigh, the air blowing an errant lock of hair out of her face.

Cassandra stepped forward once again and addressed the red-haired woman. “Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the rift.” Leliana nodded and walked out the way she came. Cassandra knelt down in front of Rosalie.

“What  _ did  _ happen?” Rosalie asked as Cassandra removed her chains and replaced them with a sturdy rope. The taller woman pulled her to her feet.

“It will be easier to show you,” came the cryptic response. Cassandra escorted Rosalie through the dungeon up into a building that she recognized as Haven’s Chantry and, finally, outside to a horrific sight. A tear in the sky, glowing with the same ethereal green as Rosalie’s mark - and that strange place. “We call it the Breach,” Cassandra answered Rosalie’s unasked question. “It is a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It’s not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave.”

Rosalie turned her eyes back to the sky with a renewed horror. “An explosion can do that?”

“This one did,” Cassandra said simply. “Unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world.” As they watched, the Breach shifted, growing larger, and a shockwave of pain started at her left hand and tore through Rosalie’s entire body, sending her to her knees. Cassandra knelt in front of her, watching as the pain passed and Rosalie was once again left gasping for breath. “Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads, and it is killing you,” Cassandra said. Rosalie looked down at her hand with a kind of macabre wonder. The other woman continued earnestly, “It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn’t much time.”

Rosalie took a steeling breath and looked back up to the Breach. She thought of Cullen, her big brother, the man she hadn’t seen since she was a child, the person she had come here for… the person who was likely killed by whatever or whoever caused this Breach. Rosalie turned her eyes back to Cassandra, her resolve hardening. For Cullen. “If I can help, I will.”

* * *

Rosalie thought that making her way to the forward camp and then through the mountain pass, fighting demons at every turn would’ve prepared her for seeing the ruins of the Temple of Sacred Ashes, but in the end, it was infinitely more haunting than she ever could’ve imagined. She stared up at the Breach, gritting her teeth and adjusting the grip on her borrowed daggers. 

“This is your chance to end this,” Cassandra said, coming up beside her. Rosalie was vaguely aware of Solas on her other side and Varric behind them.

She looked up at the Breach, so far above them and felt unbelievably small. “I’ll try,” she said, “but I don’t know if I can reach that, let alone close it.”

Solas shook his head. “No. This rift was the first and it is the key. Seal it, and perhaps we seal the Breach.” Rosalie nodded, blonde curls bouncing with the motion. She slid her daggers back into their sheaths on her back.

“Then let’s find a way down,” Cassandra advised, severe as ever. “And be careful.”

They made their way through the carnage in an uncomfortable silence. But then - “Now is the hour of our victory.” All around the ruined temple, soldiers froze in place looking for the source of the disembodied voice. “Bring forth the sacrifice.”  _ Well,  _ thought Rosalie,  _ that’s not promising. _

A long pause echoed through the temple before Cassandra cut in. “What are we hearing?”

“At a guess,” Solas started, as they made their way forward once again, “the person who created the Breach.” As they continued deeper into the ruin, red crystals came into view around them.

“You know this stuff is Red Lyrium, Seeker,” Varric said as they approached, clearly unsettled. Rosalie shifted, suddenly sharing in his discomfort.

“I see it, Varric,” Cassandra said through her teeth.

“But what’s it  _ doing _ here?” The dwarf stressed.

“Magic could’ve drawn on lyrium beneath the temple, corrupted it,” Solas suggested.

Varric merely grunted in response. “It’s evil,” he said. “Whatever you do, don’t touch it.”

Starting onward again, Rosalie caught sight of a ledge they could use to jump into the pit that held the rift when the mysterious voice rang out again. “Keep the sacrifice still.” Rosalie barely managed to suppress her shiver.

Then another voice, female this time, called out. “Someone! Help me!” 

One look at Cassandra and Leliana’s faces told Rosalie all she needed to know about that voice before Cassandra spoke. “That is Divine Justinia’s voice!” With renewed vigor, they rushed forward and jumped down into the ruined pit below them. As they carefully made their way to the rift, Rosalie’s mark flared again, the young woman flinching with it.

“Someone help me!” The Divine’s voice called again.

“What’s going on here?” Rosalie jumped, the sound of her own voice jarring and unmistakable. 

“That was your voice,” Cassandra said, clearly shaken. “Most Holy called out to you, but…” A white light interrupted the warrior woman and Rosalie fell to her knees as pain once again consumed her. As the pain passed, Rosalie lifted her eyes to where a spectral version of the divine was being held in mid-air by magical red tendrils. An ominous, shadowy figure floated closer, towering over everyone. Ghostly doors to what this place used to be flew open. A young woman stepped inside, looking up in horror at the shadow and its captive.

“What’s going on here?” The spectral Rosalie shouted.

“Run while you can!” The Divine urged, “Warn them!”

“We have an intruder,” the dark figure said. It was nothing more than a shadow, but it wasn’t hard to imagine an angry sneer on its face… or where its face would have been. “Kill her. Now,” it commanded, and as suddenly as it had appeared, the vision vanished. Rosalie slowly rose to her feet, holding her marked hand close to her chest.  _ More questions,  _ Rosalie thought,  _ and no answers. _ Rosalie turned to face her comrades and was met with Cassandra less than a foot away.

“You  _ were _ there!” Rosalie took a step back as Cassandra moved forward again. “Who attacked? And the Divine, is she…? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?”

Rosalie’s fingers twitched at her side as if drawing her daggers would protect her against Cassandra’s questions. Instead, she gritted her teeth and repeated the truth. “I don’t remember.”

“Echoes of what happened here. The fade bleeds into this place.” Rosalie watched as Solas studied the rift. It looked… different than the others. “This rift is not sealed, but it is closed… albeit temporarily.” The elf turned to face Rosalie. “I believe with the mark, the rift can be opened and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side.”

“That means demons.” Cassandra turned to address the soldiers stationed around the temple. “Stand ready!”

Rosalie took a deep breath.  _ For Cullen _ . With that last thought, she raised her hand and opened the rift.


	2. The Threat Remains - The Inquisition Reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie wakes up in Haven after fighting the pride demon.

This time, Rosalie had the luxury of waking slowly, her muscles sore after all of the fighting. Lying flat on her back, she allowed herself to wonder at the fact that she  _ actually _ fought a pride demon. And won. And lived. Unless this was the afterlife, which would be slightly disappointing but would explain the bed and the lack of chains on her wrists. That idle theory went out the window when a servant arrived, Rosalie sitting straight up in surprise.

“Oh!” The tall elven woman jumped, the supplies she was carrying tumbling to the floor. “I didn’t know you were awake, I swear!”

Rosalie’s brows drew together and she tilted her head to the side, bemused. “Don’t worry about it. I only-” She was cut off by the frightened young woman dropping to her knees in front of her. 

“I beg your forgiveness and your blessing,” She said. Rosalie’s eyes widened as she continued, “I am but a humble servant. You are back in Haven, m’lady.” Rosalie looked around the cozy wood cabin, half-expecting someone else, someone who  _ wasn’t  _ a farmer’s daughter to be in the room. There wasn’t. “They say you saved us.” Rosalie’s eyes snapped back to the elf still prostrating herself on the floor. “The Breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand. It’s all anyone has talked about for the last three days.”  _ Three days? _ Rosalie filed that away for later.

“Then the danger is over,” She questioned instead, the words sounding too good to be true.

“The Breach is still in the sky,” the other woman said, “but that’s what they say.” She stood quickly and started backing away, towards the door. “I’m certain Lady Cassandra would want to know you’ve wakened. She said, ‘At once.’”

Rosalie nodded. “And where is she?”

“In the Chantry, with the Lord Chancellor. ‘At once,’ she said.” With that the young woman turned and rushed out of the cabin, presumably to let Cassandra know to expect her.

Rosalie sighed, then stood, stretching her arms above her head. Idly, she wondered who dressed her in the soft beige tunic and trousers, but she wasn’t going to complain about small comforts. She opened her door and stepped into the cool mountain air, only to be met with two saluting guards and a host of people all staring at her expectantly. The crowd separated, seeming to make a pathway for her. Slowly, Rosalie started down the stone steps leading to her cabin.

As she made her way toward the Chantry, she couldn’t help but overhear the muttered conversations all around her. More than one person called her the ‘Herald of Andraste.’ The same people that spit at her feet while Cassandra led her to the town’s gates. In that moment, with Mia and Branson in South Reach and Cullen more than likely dead, Rosalie felt more alone than she ever had before. How quickly would these cast her aside as they had before? Would they even bother with a trial, or just find a sturdy tree? Rosalie shook the thoughts from her head and continued on. She ignored the reverent looks from the sisters on either side of the open Chantry doors and quickly stepped over the threshold. 

For a moment, Rosalie wondered where she was supposed to find Cassandra, and considered asking one of the sisters outside, but then she heard the shouting. She followed it to a door directly opposite the Chantry’s entrance. She paused outside the door, listening. She recognized the voices as Seeker Cassandra and that Chancellor from the forward camp, what was his name, Roderick? Yes, that was it. The yelling died down to a tense silence and Rosalie took that opportunity to push the door open. 

“Chain her,” the Chancellor wasted no time in ordering the templars stationed on either side of the door. “I want her prepared for travel to the capital for trial.”

“Disregard that, and leave us.” The templars saluted and turned on their heels to obey Cassandra’s order. Rosalie exchanged a smug look with Leliana across the table.

The Chancellor sneered. “You walk a dangerous line, Seeker.”

“The Breach is stable, but it is still a threat,” Cassandra spoke slowly as if talking to a child. “I will not ignore it.”

“I did everything I could to close the Breach,” Rosalie assured, though she was sure the Chancellor wouldn’t be changing his mind anytime soon. “It almost killed me.”

“And yet you live!” Chancellor Roderick threw his hands in the air as if that was the only proof he needed. “A convenient result insofar as you’re concerned.”

“Have a care, Chancellor.” He turned back to Cassandra at her warning. “The Breach is not the only threat we face.”

“Someone was behind what the explosion at the Conclave,” Leliana spoke up from Cassandra’s side. “Someone Most Holy did not expect. Perhaps they died with the others - or have allies that yet live.” Every word was pointed and coupled with a fierce look at Chancellor Roderick.

“ _ I  _ am a suspect?” Rosalie had to press her lips together tightly to keep from smirking at the Chancellor’s indignation.

“You,” Leliana admitted, “and many others.”

The Chancellor wrinkled his nose. “But not the prisoner.”

Surprisingly, Cassandra was quick to come to Rosalie’s defense. “I heard the voices in the temple. The Divine called to her for help.”

“So her survival, that  _ thing _ on her hand - all a coincidence?” Roderick scoffed and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

“Providence,” Cassandra said simply. Rosalie’s eyebrows shot to her hairline and her back was suddenly ramrod-straight. “The Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour.”

“You-” Rosalie huffed a small laugh, but she did not find this funny. Maybe the other members of her family had a strong belief in the Maker, but Rosalie had never put much stock in fate and fairytales - especially now that it seemed she’d been thrown into some kind of  _ war _ .“You don’t  _ honestly _ believe I’m some kind of  _ chosen _ one, do you? Maker’s breath- I’m just a farmer’s daughter.”

“We are all subject to the Maker’s will, whether we wish it or not,” Cassandra said, the barest hints of a frown on her lips. “No matter what you are or what you believe, you are exactly what we needed when we needed it.”

“The Breach remains, and your mark is still our only hope of closing it,” Leliana stated simply.

“That is not for you to decide,” Chancellor Roderick protested, growing even more irritated.

A loud thump echoed through the room and Rosalie jumped, eyes flicking back to Cassandra and the heavy looking book she had just slammed onto the table. “Do you know what this is, Chancellor? A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn. We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order. With or without your approval.” With every word she moved closer to the Chancellor, forcing her way into his space. Once she finished speaking, Chancellor Roderick shoved his way past her and through the door with a huff.

“This is the Divine’s directive: rebuild the Inquisition of old,” Leliana said, answering Rosalie’s unasked question. “Find those who will stand against the chaos. We aren’t ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support.”

“But we have no choice: we must act now,” Cassandra said. She turned to Rosalie. “With you at our side.”

Rosalie scrubbed a hand over her face, half-expecting this to be a dream and any moment she would wake up in the dungeon again. “When I woke up, I certainly didn’t expect this outcome.”

“Neither did we,” Leliana replied, mouth twitching into a slight smile.

“Help us fix this. Before it is too late.” Cassandra held out a hand, earnest eyes boring into Rosalie’s. After a moment’s hesitation, she took it. There was no mistaking that this was the most important thing she had ever done, but at that moment Rosalie could only think one thing;

_ Mia’s going to kill me. _


	3. The Threat Remains - Meeting the Advisors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie meets her war council and is pleasantly surprised.

The next two days passed in a flurry of activity that left Rosalie struggling to catch her breath. She hadn’t even been able to write to Mia and Branson, even just to let them know she was alive. But now she was on her way to the only Big Important Thing she had to do that day, and afterward, she would have plenty of time to figure out what she was going to say. She entered the Chantry, Cassandra at her side. As they approached the War Room, Rosalie examined her mark, almost absentmindedly. 

“Does it trouble you?” Rosalie startled at Cassandra’s question.

She shrugged. “I just wish I knew what it was. Or how I got it.”

“We will find out.” If anything, Rosalie had to admire Cassandra’s certainty. “What’s important is that your mark is now stable, as is the Breach. You’ve given us time and Solas believes that a second attempt might succeed- provided the mark has more power. The same level of power used to open the Breach in the first place.” Cassandra paused, letting that thought hang in the air. “That is not easy to come by.”

Rosalie snorted. “What harm could there be in powering up something we barely understand?” She asked dryly.

“Hold on to that sense of humor,” Cassandra teased, pushing the war room door open and stepping inside. Rosalie followed and froze. She was dimly aware of the door swinging closed behind her. On the other side of the war table… was a man. A man with Rutherford eyes and slicked back, golden Rutherford curls. “May I present-”

“Cullen,” Rosalie breathed. Two pairs of brown eyes met and her older brother looked just as shocked as Rosalie felt.

“...Rosie?” Cullen stared at her as if she was an impossible sight. “What are- how are you- you’re the Herald?” He choked out, looking as if he’s been struck.

“Mia heard some traveling merchant say that Kirkwall’s Knight-Captain was going to be at the conclave.” She wished that she could embrace him or even just move a little bit closer, but her feet were rooted in place. “I- we hadn’t seen you since you left for training so I thought maybe I could convince you to visit, but then everything blew up, and I was in a dungeon and they said everyone was-” her voice cracked. “I thought you were dead.” Tears that she hadn’t had time to shed since waking up underneath the Chantry all those days ago welled in her eyes. Cullen rushed around the war table, barely taking enough care to avoid crashing into the elegant lady on the right side of the room - and wasn’t that embarrassing, that this was happening  _ in front _ of people- and gathered Rosalie up in his arms. She pressed her face into his ridiculous fur pauldron and let out a single shuddering sob. At that moment she felt five years old again, running into her brother’s arms because she fell out of the large apple tree outside their house and scraped her knee. After what felt like hours, but couldn’t have been more than a minute, Cassandra coughed loudly. The newly reunited siblings quickly pulled apart but stayed close, Rosalie quickly wiping the tears from her eyes.

“I take it you already know Commander Cullen?” Cassandra asked, deadpan.

“Rosalie is the youngest of my siblings,” Cullen explained, resting one hand on her shoulder. “Who  _ I _ thought were all in South Reach.”

“Well you were two-thirds right, brother,” Rosalie teased. “Mia and Branson  _ are _ in South Reach.” Cullen snorted and returned to his place at the other side of the table. 

“Your… brother,” Cassandra said, as if it was too strange to be believed, “Is the leader of the Inquisition’s forces.”

Cullen’s face turned grim. “Such as they are. We lost many soldiers in the valley, and I fear many more before this is through.”

“This is Lady Josephine Montilyet,” Cassandra gestured to the elegant woman Rosalie’s brother had almost knocked over earlier, “our ambassador and chief diplomat.”

Josephine gave a little half-bow, and when she spoke it was with a strong Antivan accent. “I have heard much. A pleasure to meet you at last.” Rosalie dipped her head forward with a smile in return.

“And of course you know Sister Leliana,” Cassandra finished.

“My position here involves a degree of-” Leliana started, only to be cut off by Cassandra.

“She is our spymaster.” Rosalie pressed her lips together tightly to keep from laughing at the look of restrained exasperation on Leliana’s face.

“Yes. Tactfully put, Cassandra,” she said flatly.

There was a beat of expectant silence where everyone stared at Rosalie. She rushed to fill it. “That’s an impressive bunch of titles,” She said, thankfully only slightly awkward and stilted.

Cassandra cut in mercifully, a barely perceptible smirk playing at her lips. “I mentioned that your mark needs more power to close the Breach for good.”

“Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help,” Leliana said, shifting her weight.

“And I still disagree.” Cullen’s voice was firm, nothing like it had been moments ago. “The Templars could serve just as well.”

“We need power, Commander. Enough magic poured into that mark–” Cassandra started.

“Might destroy us all,” Cullen interrupted. “Templars could suppress the breach, weaken it so–”

“Pure speculation,” Leliana dismissed.

“I was a Templar. I know what they’re capable of,” Cullen said earnestly.

“Unfortunately, neither group will even speak to us yet. The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition – and you, specifically,” Josephine finished, looking to Rosalie where she had been watching the discussion, stunned.

Rosalie blinked. “That didn’t take long.”

“Shouldn’t they be busy arguing over who’s going to be the next divine?” Her brother said, rolling his eyes.

Josephine continued without acknowledging him. “Some are calling you the Herald of Andraste, and that frightens the Chantry.” Rosalie shifted, uncomfortable. “The remaining Clerics have declared it blasphemy, and us heretics for harboring you.”

“Chancellor Roderick’s doing, no doubt,” Cassandra drawled, nose wrinkling.

“It limits our options,” Josephine admitted. “Approaching the mages  _ or _ templars for help is currently out of the question.”

“I’m still unclear on how  _ I’m _ the Herald of Andraste,” Rosalie said, looking around the room.

“People saw what you did at the temple, how you stopped the Breach from growing,” Cassandra said, earnest. “They have also heard about the woman seen in the rift when we first found you. They believe that was Andraste.”

Leliana started, “Even if we tried to stop that view from spreading-”

“Which we have not.” Cassandra cut in, sharing a tense look with the other hand of the Divine.

“The point is,” Leliana continued, turning her gaze back to Rosalie, “Everyone is talking about you.”  _ The question is, _ Rosalie thought,  _ is that a good or bad thing? _

“It’s quite the title, isn’t it?” Cullen asked, the good-natured smile on his face  _ almost _ concealing his worry. “How do you feel about that?”

Rosalie sighed and raked a hand through her hair. “I’m no  _ herald _ of anything,” She ground out, unable to hide her frustration. “Particularly not Andraste.”

“I’m sure the Chantry would agree,” Cullen joked. Rosalie flashed him a small, tired smile.

“People are desperate for a sign of hope.” Rosalie flicked her eyes back to Leliana. “For some, you are that sign.”

“And to others, a symbol of everything that’s gone wrong,” Josephine finished. 

_ Somehow neither of those things are comforting, _ Rosalie thought but didn’t say. Instead, she rolled her eyes. “They aren’t more concerned about the Breach?” She waved a hand vaguely towards the ceiling. “The real threat?”

“They know it’s a threat,” Cullen said, “they just don’t think we can stop it.”

“The Chantry is telling everyone you’ll make it worse,” Josephine said.

“There is something you can do.” All attention once again turned to Leliana. “A Chantry cleric by the name of Mother Giselle has asked to speak to you. She is not far, and knows those involved far better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable.”

“Why would someone from the chantry help a declared heretic?” Rosalie asked, brows furrowing.

“I understand she is a reasonable sort. Perhaps she doesn’t agree with her sisters?” Leliana leaned over the war table and tapped a spot near Lake Calenhad. “You’ll find Mother Giselle tending to the wounded in the Hinterlands near Redcliffe.”

“While I don’t like the idea of sending you into a war zone,” Cullen started, Rosalie shooting him a look, “You would be the best person to show the people the Inquisition is not to be feared. Be sure to look for other opportunities to expand the Inquisition’s influence while you’re there.”

“We need agents to extend our reach beyond the valley, and you’re better suited than anyone to recruit them,” Josephine said. Rosalie simply nodded in response.

“In the meantime, let’s think of other options,” Cassandra said. “I won’t leave all this to the Herald.” Rosalie frowned at the title but said nothing as she watched her leave.

With the meeting adjourned, Rosalie tilted her head to the side with a significant look to her brother, silently asking him to follow her. At his answering nod, she lead them through and out of the Chantry, to the cabin where she had first woken up days ago. She closed the door behind them and immediately flopped face-first onto her bed with a groan. Judging by the chuckles from where her brother was still standing, she had succeeded in breaking the strange tension that settled over them when they left the war room.

“The day isn’t even half over yet and I’m exhausted,” Rosalie joked, sitting up and moving so she was perched on the edge of the bed. She patted the spot next to her on the bed and raised her eyebrows at Cullen expectedly. After a moment he gingerly sat next to her. She nudged him with her elbow. “I’m… very glad you’re not dead.” Cullen huffed out a laugh.

“Same to you. Even though I didn’t know to be worried in the first place,” he teased. Rosalie chuckled and elbowed him again.

“Maker, it’s been how many years since we saw each other last? Sixteen?”

“Seventeen,” Cullen corrected. “I was thirteen, you were eight.”

“How did you even recognize me? In the war room?” She nudged him again.

“You look exactly like mother,” he said, a small smile on his face for a moment before he frowned again and turned his head to stare at the floor. “I’m… I’m sorry I wasn’t there. When mother and father…” He trailed off and Rosalie shook her head.

“It was the Blight, Cullen,” Rosalie said, laying a hand on his shoulder. “The circle had its own problems. It’s likely there was nothing you could’ve done anyway.” Cullen opened his mouth, probably to protest, but Rosalie didn’t let him get that far. “Honnleath was overrun. There wasn’t anything  _ anyone _ could do. But that’s the past. This is now, and we are both here and whole.” Rosalie considered for a moment and looked down at her hand. “Or mostly whole, in any case.” A pregnant pause filled the room. Cullen gently and slowly took her left hand in his and studied the mark.

“Does it- does it hurt?” Cullen asked the question quietly as if he was afraid of the answer.

“No,” Rosalie said truthfully. “Not since we stabilized the Breach.”

Another pause stretched even further as Cullen stared vacantly at the mark. “I… When the Conclave exploded… I knew that our prisoner was barely alive. And again, when she - when you - stopped the Breach from growing.” Cullen took a deep, shaky breath. “I never saw her - you. If you had - I wouldn’t have known it was you until…” 

“Stop that.” Rosalie smacked him upside the head. Ignoring his half-hearted protest, she went on. “What would you have done if you had known, hmm? Told everyone that the woman accused of killing hundreds of people,  _ including _ the Divine, was your sister? Let them inevitably drag your name through the mud and implicate you in my ‘plot?’”

“If it would save you-” Rosalie cut him off.

“It wouldn’t have saved me; it would’ve damned you, too.” They sat there, staring at each other until Cullen finally let out a chuckle and shook his head.

“You really are a woman grown, now.” He said, nearly to himself.

“Well, yes. That’s how the passing of time works,” Rosalie said, voice dry. Cullen snorted.

“So does Mia know you’re here, or did you sneak out in the middle of the night?”

“Do you think  _ our _ older sister would let me come here alone? I left a note.”

“I’m surprised she hasn’t already come to drag you home.”

“She’d be dragging you too, dear brother,” Rosalie teased. “But I should at least let her know that I’m alive.” She stood and crossed the room to rummage around at the desk for a quill and parchment. “Hopefully she hasn’t heard too much about this ‘herald’ business, gossip she is.” She looked over her shoulder at Cullen. “Do you want me to tell her anything for you?”

Cullen frowned and looked to the ground again, any trace of the previous light-heartedness gone from his face. “No, I- just tell her I’m alive.”

Rosalie turned, abandoning her search for the moment. “Are you sure? There’s nothing you want to say to her or Branson?”

“I’m sure.” Cullen stood, nearly towering over Rosalie, frown still firmly in place. “I should return to my duties.”

“Alright.” Rosalie hugged him quickly. “I’ll see you later?” She fixed him with a look that (hopefully) said that it wasn’t up for debate.

“Of course,” he promised, then gave her a weak smile and walked out the door.

Rosalie sighed and sat down heavily at her desk. She found her parchment and quill and started writing.

* * *

_ Mia, _

_ I know you’ve probably heard about the explosion at the Conclave and you’re probably out of your mind with worry right now. Cullen and I are both safe. He wasn’t in the temple when everything went wrong. I hope this reaches you before you hear too much about the “Herald of Andraste.” And I want you to know that  _ I _ don’t even believe that’s what I am. All I know is that I was the only person to survive the explosion, and my hand glows sometimes now. Oops. _

_ I’m sorry I only left you with a note. But I know it was the only way for me to get to the Conclave and find our brother. He’s different now, in some ways, and in others exactly the same. I’m worried about him, though. I think something’s wrong… I think he’s hurting. I’m going to try and get him to open up more while we sort out all this hole in the sky business. _

_ I miss you. Give Branson my love. _

_ Rosie _

_ PS: I did  _ not _ kill the Divine. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter took forEVER but here we go


End file.
